Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/25 October 2017
22:15:47 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:16:02 BowserRDML: !slots 22:16:03 HackMew: [ Pokeball , (ghost) , (stop) ] 22:17:30 BowserRDML: !slots 22:17:31 HackMew: [ (._.) , (Bolasmash) , (yoshicookie) ] 22:18:43 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:19:02 Marshallow: NO PUEDE SER 22:19:14 Marshallow: por que no hay gente 22:19:14 Marshallow: aaaa 22:19:16 BowserRDML: wat 22:24:52 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:25:04 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:25:33 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:25:35 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:25:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 22:25:46 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:26:19 Jake el mago: Hallo 22:26:58 BowserRDML: Holas 22:27:17 BowserRDML: este ha sido un dia muy pesado para mi 22:27:24 Jake el mago: Alguien sabe de polinomios? (? 22:27:30 BowserRDML: yo sabia de eso 22:27:35 BowserRDML: sin formulas no puedo explicar nada 22:27:39 Paper Kirby 2390: x2 22:27:48 BowserRDML: soy intolerante al gluten u.u 22:28:39 BowserRDML: y de paso me tienen que operar con urgencia mis amidalas 22:28:42 BowserRDML: amigdalas* 22:30:31 Jake el mago: aveces la intolerancia al gluten suele ser temporal 22:30:40 BowserRDML: jake 22:30:45 BowserRDML: en mi caso no es asi lastimosamente 22:31:05 BowserRDML: las cosas con gluten son las que mas suelo consumir desde hace años 22:31:18 BowserRDML: mi colon esta totalmente irritado, no puedo tolerar el gluten 22:31:52 BowserRDML: y el lake kingdom en SMO me recuerda mucho the legend of zelda de cierto modo 22:35:59 BowserRDML: . 22:37:59 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 22:39:18 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:39:40 BowserRDML: Amo el diseño de cappy en serio 22:39:51 BowserRDML: es como combinar un boo y un sombrero con mucha elegancia (heart) 22:40:39 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 22:40:55 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:41:03 Violet Full of Dreams: te gustan las patatas 22:41:05 Violet Full of Dreams: rusia 22:41:10 Violet Full of Dreams: (???????????? 22:41:11 Violet Full of Dreams: Saludos. 22:41:18 BowserRDML: estoy viendo el dragon 22:41:20 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:41:21 BowserRDML: por Dios 22:41:28 BowserRDML: Hi adria 22:41:40 Violet Full of Dreams: ¿Vapor estas activo? 22:41:41 BowserRDML: el diseño del dragon incluso pareciera de otro juego, esta muy bien detallado 22:41:44 Violet Full of Dreams: Es para preguntarte algo por MP. 22:42:00 Violet Full of Dreams: Y es algo que he descubierto andando de imbecil por SW. xd 22:42:32 Violet Full of Dreams: Bueno, no, en SF. 22:42:55 Violet Full of Dreams: Bowser. 22:43:02 Violet Full of Dreams: A mi me recuerda a Skull Kid. 22:43:04 Violet Full of Dreams: No se por que. 22:43:05 Violet Full of Dreams: xddd 22:43:32 BowserRDML: ... no le veo el parecido 22:43:56 Violet Full of Dreams: Lel. 22:44:02 Violet Full of Dreams: Creo que era con Skull Kid. 22:44:06 Violet Full of Dreams: O los colores de la Majora's Mask. 22:44:39 Violet Full of Dreams: De hecho, me salio en el feed. de Fandom @Vapor. 22:44:51 Vapormyst: ¿Qué quieres ahora? 22:45:04 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:45:06 Violet Full of Dreams: Eh, es solo por MP. Creo... 22:46:48 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:48:34 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 22:49:33 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 22:50:22 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:50:30 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 22:50:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:51:21 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:54:50 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:01:26 Jake el mago: Volvi 23:01:30 Jake el mago: Estaba hablando con mi padre 23:02:06 Violet Full of Dreams: te gustan las patatas???????????????? 23:02:22 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:02:24 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:02:33 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:03:03 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 23:03:06 BowserRDML: Hi jake 23:03:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:05:17 Jake el mago: Lleven sus calcomanias de las ciudades (? 23:06:22 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:06:25 Jake el mago: img="https://www.mariowiki.com/images/4/48/SMO_Sticker_-_Fossil_Falls.png" 23:06:28 Jake el mago: Hmm 23:06:48 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/4/48/SMO_Sticker_-_Fossil_Falls.png" 23:06:54 Jake el mago: Que tal? (? 23:06:55 BowserRDML: WOW 23:07:02 BowserRDML: amo esa 23:07:14 Violet Full of Dreams: WOOOOOOOOW 23:07:27 Jake el mago: Seh, es como las mas epica (? 23:07:41 BowserRDML: hasta parece de jurassic park 23:07:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Me encanta como todos están de "WOOOOOW" y yo estoy de "Meh" 23:07:51 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/2/25/SMO_Sticker_-_Shiveria.png" 23:07:57 Jake el mago: Esta me gusta (? 23:08:04 BowserRDML: too kyut for me 23:08:33 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/6/6d/SMO_Sticker_-_New_Donk_City.png" 23:08:41 BowserRDML: me encanta 23:09:17 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/9/9b/SMO_Sticker_-_Bubblaine.png" 23:09:28 BowserRDML: too elegant 23:09:47 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:09:55 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/8/87/SMO_Sticker_-_Bonneton.png" 23:10:08 BowserRDML: decente 23:10:16 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 23:10:21 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:10:22 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/d/d4/SMO_Sticker_-_Mount_Volbono.png" 23:10:38 BowserRDML: umm, neh 23:10:38 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:10:39 HackMew: No 23:10:46 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:10:48 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/e/ee/SMO_Sticker_-_Tostarena.png" 23:10:53 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:10:53 HackMew: No 23:10:56 Violet Full of Dreams: I love it! 23:11:03 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:11:04 HackMew: No 23:11:16 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:11:16 HackMew: No 23:11:20 Jake el mago: img="www.mariowiki.com/images/d/d3/SMO_Sticker_-_Steam_Gardens.png" 23:11:28 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:11:28 HackMew: No 23:11:31 BowserRDML: me gusta 23:11:39 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:11:44 Jake el mago: No estan la de los demas, ademas creo que solo vale para los Reinos con tienda 23:11:48 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:11:48 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame a 23:11:49 HackMew: No 23:11:56 Jake el mago: Y los que no tienen moneda propia no tienen tienda hasta donde se 23:12:20 Jake el mago: O sea, no hay de Ruined Kingdom, ni Cloud Kingdom y creo que tampoco de Lost Kingdom 23:12:30 Jake el mago: Y aun no veo el de Bowser Castle 23:12:33 Jake el mago: Lo ansio ver 23:12:37 BowserRDML: ESE QUIERO VER 23:13:42 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 23:13:48 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:13:49 ~ Saektide ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:14:00 Saektide: not SO fast 23:14:01 BowserRDML: hola saek 23:14:19 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:15:11 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:15:16 Violet Full of Dreams: ola 23:15:21 Vapormyst: xd 23:15:26 Saektide: buenash 23:15:46 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:16:35 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:17:04 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:17:05 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:17:05 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:17:42 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:18:12 BowserRDML: si tardo en contestar es que tengo que hacer una compra 23:19:26 Violet Full of Dreams: ok 23:19:48 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:19:50 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:20:05 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:20:12 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:20:42 Jake el mago: Vieron lo de Dragon Ball Fighters Z? 23:20:54 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:21:19 Saektide: no 23:21:24 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:21:31 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:22:01 Jake el mago: Ya antes que salga anunciaron un pase de temporada (? 23:22:10 Jake el mago: Con 8 personajes extra 23:22:22 Violet Full of Dreams: Luigi. 23:22:37 Jake el mago: Y las voces de los comentaristas (lo que para mi da a entender que la version normal no tiene voces) y las canciones del anime 23:22:39 Jake el mago: por 110 euros 23:23:23 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:24:49 Violet Full of Dreams: verga 23:25:19 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:25:26 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:25:50 Vapormyst: Jake. 23:26:02 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:26:05 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:26:30 Jake el mago: ? 23:26:38 Violet Full of Dreams: lel. 23:26:42 Violet Full of Dreams: img="https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/871385019041718272/uD5k7dpL.jpg" 23:26:51 Violet Full of Dreams: img="pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/871385019041718272/uD5k7dpL.jpg" 23:26:52 Vapormyst: Me quedo con Xenoverse. (? 23:26:53 Saektide: ja 23:26:53 Violet Full of Dreams: NOZOMI 23:26:54 Saektide: mon 23:27:01 Vapormyst: no uses el img 23:27:03 Vapormyst: es del diablo 23:27:13 Saektide: usa /img 23:27:41 Vapormyst: no tampoco 23:27:44 Vapormyst: el img es del diablo 23:27:48 Saektide: Existe para mi 23:27:49 Saektide: JA! 23:28:00 Jake el mago: usar pasar el link en el chat (? 23:28:04 Vapormyst: tambien es del diablo eso de los avatares gif 23:28:23 Saektide: tu tambien tienes avatar gif 23:28:39 Vapormyst: no mames, ¿en serio? :0 23:28:42 Jake el mago: Es que Vapor es el diablo (? 23:29:01 Saektide: El que te pasó el code es un lmao 23:29:07 Violet Full of Dreams: osea tu 23:29:19 Saektide: no, otros tuvieron ese script 23:29:28 Vapormyst: Bueno. 23:29:31 Vapormyst: Les voy a enseñar a usarlo. 23:29:37 Vapormyst: para todos lo que quieran usarlo 23:29:46 Jake el mago: Deberias publicar un blog (? 23:29:50 Saektide: geníal 23:29:52 Vapormyst: Buena idea. 23:29:53 Saektide: S:C/G 23:29:58 Vapormyst: vaya 23:30:10 Saektide: El autor del script debería saber eso 23:30:13 Vapormyst: Creo que amenazar a un usuario está en contra de los terminos de uso. 23:30:16 Saektide: se molestará contigo si no le avisas c: 23:30:24 Vapormyst: Ah, sí. 23:30:26 ~ Rocketmacload ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:30:29 Vapormyst: Necesitas una clase de sarcasmo. 23:30:36 Rocketmacload: Hi XD 23:30:39 Saektide: y tu una clsae de madurez 23:30:39 Vapormyst: Porque, parece que te cuesta captarlo. XD 23:30:44 Saektide: clase * 23:31:02 Vapormyst: Bueno, no soy el único que la necesita. (? 23:31:07 Saektide: Esto es wikia, la plataforma, niño. 23:31:09 BowserRDML: volvi 23:31:21 Saektide: si vas a lanzar arena es mejor que te quedes callado. 23:31:24 Saektide: fin. 23:31:25 Rocketmacload: Saektide, we, tengo una pregunta para hacerte desde hace tiempo. :O 23:31:27 Jake el mago: Ey, chicos, calmados 23:31:36 Vapormyst: Jake, me mandó a callar. 23:31:37 Vapormyst: Me incomoda. 23:31:38 Jake el mago: No insiten a que las cosas empeoren 23:31:46 Saektide: yo ya di fin 23:32:05 Jake el mago: Saek, no es la primera vez que se quejan de ti la verdad... 23:32:15 BowserRDML: No veo necesario que sigan con pleito 23:32:17 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:32:23 BowserRDML: Hola kalee 23:32:23 Rocketmacload: Saektide, ¿Por que antes ibas a sonic wiki a hablarnos en ingles haciendote el gringo si después figura que eres argentino? (khe) 23:32:37 Rocketmacload: Tengo esa duda desde hace tiempo (?) 23:32:38 Saektide: Jake, eso lo sé, estoy manchado. 23:32:41 Rocketmacload: Y Hola Kalee :0 23:32:43 Colorful Gamma: Help 23:32:45 Jake el mago: Y advertencia 23:32:47 Saektide: Rocket, por que si (? 23:32:55 Colorful Gamma: Fui a otra ciudad a las 12 por mis frenillos 23:33:04 Jake el mago: lei: felinos 23:33:04 Violet Full of Dreams: KALEEEEE 23:33:06 Colorful Gamma: Ya son las 8 y recién empecé a volver 23:33:09 Saektide: bah, en fin, tendré que bloquearlo desde mi CSS 23:33:10 Violet Full of Dreams: Nozomi te bendice. 23:33:14 Colorful Gamma: Y mañana tengo clases 23:33:15 Saektide: user:saektide/wikia.css 23:33:17 Colorful Gamma: Ok 23:33:29 Colorful Gamma: De paso, qué pasó? XD 23:33:34 Colorful Gamma: pasoception 23:33:47 Paper Kirby 2390: leí pato 23:33:57 Violet Full of Dreams: te extrañe :3 23:34:02 Violet Full of Dreams: Okya. 23:34:07 BowserRDML: maye 23:34:08 Colorful Gamma: Ok. 23:34:10 Rocketmacload: Hoy vi un pato en un frasco muerto 23:34:14 BowserRDML: a un pato bebe del vecino se le quebro una patita 23:34:15 BowserRDML: :c 23:34:19 Colorful Gamma: Vada 23:34:22 ~ Saektide ha salido del chat. ~ 23:34:23 Colorful Gamma: Retomé Mother 3 23:34:25 Rocketmacload: Estaba en el laboratorio del liceo y tenía cara de sufrimiento (?) 23:34:25 ~ Saektide ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:34:26 Paper Kirby 2390: :c 23:34:38 BowserRDML: kalee 23:34:40 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:34:40 BowserRDML: donde vas ya? 23:34:42 Saektide: ah, much better. 23:34:43 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:34:50 Colorful Gamma: Llegué con Ionia 23:35:00 Colorful Gamma: Y me enfrenté a Masked Man 23:35:04 Vapormyst: bien 23:35:05 Colorful Gamma: Pero perdí 23:35:06 Vapormyst: ahora que no me lee 23:35:10 Colorful Gamma: Por los puercaretos de antes 23:35:12 Vapormyst: podré decir lo que quiera de él y no me verá (? 23:35:17 BowserRDML: ummm 23:35:23 BowserRDML: levelea lo suficiente 23:35:23 Jake el mago: Siempre puede ver el registro del chat 23:35:31 Colorful Gamma: Vada 23:35:33 BowserRDML: pero hasta morir 23:35:38 Colorful Gamma: En la guia me dice desde nv 44 23:35:42 BowserRDML: sube mas 23:35:43 Colorful Gamma: Y soy nv 53 23:35:44 Colorful Gamma: :( 23:35:44 BowserRDML: en serio 23:35:46 Vapormyst: Siendo sincero, le wa robar el código, me sirve. (? 23:35:46 BowserRDML: .... 23:35:51 BowserRDML: en ese caso, vamos a MP 23:35:57 BowserRDML: necesito refrescarme la memoria 23:36:06 Colorful Gamma: Ya tengo curación Omega 23:36:44 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:36:51 Rocketmacload: anuma 23:37:03 Violet Full of Dreams: big Para ponerse gif borren system32. 23:37:10 Colorful Gamma: Hm 23:37:17 Colorful Gamma: Recordé que iba caminando 23:37:24 Colorful Gamma: Y vi una abuelita 23:37:26 Colorful Gamma: Que se cayó de cara 23:37:28 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:37:30 Colorful Gamma: Y se rompió la nariz 23:37:31 Colorful Gamma: (fail) 23:37:34 Rocketmacload: hay que borrar con el FALALANCS 23:37:42 Colorful Gamma: El camino estaba hecho mierda y yo casi me caigo también (? 23:37:50 Vapormyst: rocket, no 23:37:56 Vapormyst: que te bloquea la dirección mac 23:38:00 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:38:10 Colorful Gamma: Y mi papá se quedó a llamar la ambulancia xd 23:38:13 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:38:22 Rocketmacload: El día en el que no sea tan vago voy a ponerme un avatar de Rei wn, esa si que es una waifu 23:38:24 Rocketmacload: (?) 23:38:45 Vapormyst: Rocket, mejor un gif. (? 23:38:55 Rocketmacload: We, a eso me refería. (?) 23:38:58 Rocketmacload: Stas pendejo. (?) 23:39:10 Vapormyst: ¿Me llamas pendejo a mi? XD 23:39:18 Rocketmacload: ¿Me estas desafiando? XdD 23:39:21 Rocketmacload: Me ofendí. ._. 23:39:40 Violet Full of Dreams: ¿Me estan invocando pendejos? xDxD (? 23:39:43 Jake el mago: pelea 23:39:44 Jake el mago: pelea 23:39:45 Jake el mago: pelea 23:39:46 Rocketmacload: Te voy a denunciar con papi lucho por insultarme. :( 23:39:47 Jake el mago: sangre 23:39:47 Saektide: pelea 23:39:48 Jake el mago: sangre 23:39:48 Saektide: pelea 23:39:49 Jake el mago: sangre 23:39:51 Saektide: pelea 23:39:58 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:40:09 Rocketmacload: Mira, hablando de jotos ._. 23:40:10 BowserRDML: y dulces 23:40:12 BowserRDML: muchos dulces 23:40:31 Diabolic Commander: ¿A quien llamas joto, joto? ._. 23:40:36 Violet Full of Dreams: por que no te puteamos. 23:40:40 Rocketmacload: a ti joto ._. 23:40:47 Rocketmacload: te voy a jotear la madre. 23:40:47 Diabolic Commander: Ok, joto. 23:40:49 Rocketmacload: ._. 23:40:50 HackMew: ._. 23:41:13 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 23:41:17 Rocketmacload: Pero igual, el más joto acá ya sabemos que es Saektide (???) 23:41:17 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:41:26 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:41:28 Violet Full of Dreams: callate. 23:41:31 Rocketmacload: Ya me siento raro escribiendo tantas veces "joto" XdD 23:41:33 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:41:36 Violet Full of Dreams: No seas asi. 23:41:38 Violet Full of Dreams: Yo no sabo. 23:41:52 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:41:57 Rocketmacload: Cheeee (?) 23:42:05 Rocketmacload: *Inserte Nero Alan* 23:42:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:42:16 Colorful Gamma: En vez de Joto 23:42:18 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:42:20 Colorful Gamma: Leí Jojo 23:42:28 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:42:38 Violet Full of Dreams: CHEEEEEEEE 23:42:38 Rocketmacload: ¿Eso es acaso una referencia? (??) 23:42:40 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 23:42:42 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:42:43 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:42:45 Violet Full of Dreams: ERES TAN *insltos pendejos/+ 23:42:53 Colorful Gamma: Alv 23:42:54 Colorful Gamma: Me iré 23:42:59 Colorful Gamma: El lag es mucho 23:43:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 23:43:06 Colorful Gamma: Vuelvo como en 3 horas (? 23:43:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Y yo 23:43:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Voy a buscar 23:43:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Como piratear un juego 23:43:17 Paper Kirby 2390: (elmo) 23:43:23 Violet Full of Dreams: LOL MAYE 23:43:35 Violet Full of Dreams: YO buscare como... Tener una vida estable... 23:43:35 Jake el mago: La pirateria es mala 23:43:36 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 23:43:37 Paper Kirby 2390: Es que es un juego de aves detectives (?) 23:43:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Y lo necesito jugar (?) 23:44:08 Diabolic Commander: Te van a hipotecar la casa si pirateas. (:() 23:44:12 Diabolic Commander: :( * 23:44:15 Rocketmacload: Jake, la piratería es lo mejor del mundo (?) 23:44:16 Vapormyst: no sé por qué saektide dijo antes "pelea" si ni puede verme. :( 23:44:36 Paper Kirby 2390: :( 23:44:39 Rocketmacload: Sin ella no podría jugar klonoa :( 23:44:43 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:44:52 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:44:59 Violet Full of Dreams: Digan: 23:45:08 Violet Full of Dreams: > Soy una persona mala. 23:45:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Bueno, no piratearé si alguien me regala dinero (?) 23:45:12 Violet Full of Dreams: > Soy una persona media. 23:45:13 ~ Saektide ha salido del chat. ~ 23:45:16 Vapormyst: De paso, me robo el código para no ver todo lo que diga Rocket. ._. 23:45:16 ~ Saektide ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:45:17 Vapormyst: Está bien puto. ._. 23:45:20 Violet Full of Dreams: > Soy una persona buena. 23:45:32 ~ Saektide ha salido del chat. ~ 23:45:32 Rocketmacload: Yo no estoy bien puto. 23:45:36 Rocketmacload: Es que tu eres muy poco puto. 23:45:36 ~ Saektide ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:45:37 Rocketmacload: :( 23:45:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Alguien me puede regalar 3 dólares? (?) 23:45:50 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 23:45:52 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017